world of tanks
by mamika
Summary: Kai plays WoT for Tala. this is about how it goes and what Kai thinks during playing. a bit random maybe, but hey, I am getting back to my roots and telling more or less about what has hapened in my daily life. KaiXTala. oh, language consists of swearwords. oneshot, but sadly not a tank.


I know there is issues such a typos and grammar shit and all that. but Idid try my best with it, and I tried to get my open office to do any sort of spell check but for some reason it won't do that. so here we are, screwed. plus the fact that pretty much all of this is based on real life. and that I know my Tala will come back on friday. so there is two more days after this one...

* * *

He sighed and straightened up, rolling his shoulders and closing his eyes.

"damn" he muttered and rubbes his eyes. They are sore and dry from all the hours he has already spent staring at the computer screen. Letting out a long sigh he looks at the screen again. One more lost battle. Once again before he had the chance to do anything.

Well. Of course he could have done something if he was any better at this. But he wasn't. He had never been one for computer games and yet here he was, killing his brain slowly just to do something nice for Tala.

He shook his head. He was really starting to hate worl of tanks. But Tala was on a trip for a week and couldn't play it and since there was some really big and important happenstance in the game that Tala just had to have. And thus it had ended with him having to play this game until he got three wins per day.

Of course he didn't really have to do it. But Tala had asked him to do it. And he had agreed, not realizing how bad it could really be. Besides he had new computer and wasn't too familiar with where all it's buttons were. In addition to that he had had to get himself a mouse, something he had not used with his earlier laptop, and it was surprisingly odd to suddely start using it in a game.

All this, and the fact that he had not known hwo to operate the tank apart from forward and backward, made him pretty much suck at it.

For some reason, the first day had gone well, it had taken less than two hours to win the three games and it had been rather fun and interesting.

The second day had already proven to be much harder and it had taken closer to three hours to finish it.

And today he had alredy played nearly four hours and he was still on the first victory.

He pushed the laptop away and got up to strecth a little. Sure, to be precise he hadn't lost quite so many games but to gain the gold coins you had to be in top ten of your team. And that's where it get sucky. He wasn't quick enough to shoot the enemies as they drove past him and he didn't have good enough tank that the shooting distance would allow him to lay low in somewhere.

He got up and paced around. This was stupid. Tala must have known it would not be that easy to accomplish. He must have known how much time it would take for him to fight enough well. He groaned and fisted his hair. There was no helping though, he had to go and keep on playing. He briefly went to the balcony to breath some fresh air. If it wouldn't be the game he could go out for a walk and enjoy the dark weather that promised rain.

With a resentful grimace he walked back inside, sat on the sofa and pulled his laptop to him. Time to continue this craziness. Maybe he could get the second win now after a break.

The hell no. It looked like it was actually going well, he found a good shooting spot and actually managed to kill an enemy but then his hole team was butchered.

And it smelled like rain from the open balcony door. He longed to go out there. Maybe he would go there for just a moment. After all, there was no time like present to do something fun.

He looked back at the screen. But Tala would be sad if he didn't get those coins. He would try to hide it, shrug and say that he never expected him to really do it every day that he was gone.

And then the redhead would smile at him to show that everything is okay.

And he would feel like such a yerk. After all, he was on holiday now and Tala had to work. And then he couldn't even bother to do something little like play a computer game for him.

Fighting with himself a moment he let his chin rest to his closed his eyes when he lost and taking a deep breath of the fresh air flowing through the door he activated another battle. Maybe this time.

Frustrated growl escaping from his throat he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. Shit. Again he was exploded. He lifted his head and peeked the screen through his fingers. There was one tank that he could handle better. It had good turret or whatever that allowed to shoot from really far. And that had some fire power too. Unlike this peace of crap he was working with.

But he couldn't use it because it would wreck Tala's stats.

He couldn't understand people who got so freakingly obsessed about a game that it literally messed up their lives. Many times after work Tala had planted himself in front of the computer and occasionally there was a good day and he won easily enough and all was good. But the more he played the more there was those days when Tala get increasingly annoyed when he kept loosing but stubbornly had to keep on playing no matter how bad it made him feel or if it made Tala snap at everything and pay no attention to him.

He glared at the game screen. It was close that he would hate it. It was not fun. It was crap.

Snorting he went to the balcony. Screw that game. Sadly it would still be there when he would come back and he had all the night hours to try and fight too. And besides, if he kept this up much longer he would smash something. Most likely the new computer. Which would not be cheap or clever.

Leaning over the reiling the raindrops hit his face and he smiled and closed his eyes. As soon as he was there he started to feel much better. The air was fresh and cool and refreshening. He opened an eye to look around. Other people seemed not to like the rain as much as he did. Of ourse he was practically indoors and they were out there. He could anytime lean back in and stay wet, they would have to keep on walking or biking or whatever they were doing.

After a short pause he figured he should again try the game. Even though he would love to just take a book and go sit in the balcony in the cool air and just enjoy himself there.

But he prayed that he could finish this tank crap soon and would be free for the rest of the day. That would be sweet.

He grimaced. Fucking holy motherfucking shit. Not only was he killed during the first minutes, but the most hard done to him was made by one of his own team mates. From point blank range. Bringing him to the doorsteps of death. How kind.

He wished he could just buy those gold coins for Tala. He would be much happier that way and he could do something that made him feel much better than playing the game. But Tala would not have him wasting money on a sily little game. After all, this was the chance to get the coins free and that was why it was so important to fight during this monht when the campaign was on.

He rested his head on his hand and his arm on his knee.

There was no winning this.

Giving up to doing something fun for the rest of the week he clicked the new game button. He would do this for Tala. After all, he had been doing this only for around five hours now. And then some. Why not do it for another five hours.

He just hoped that Tala would come back soon and never again ask him to play it for him. Because he really didn't want ever to touch the game after this was over.

And more to the point, he hoped that Tala would know how much effort he had put into this and not claim that he never did anything kind to him.

Maybe Tala would even pay some attention to him after getting back home and not play the stupid game all day. But he probably would. It had happened before.

He felt like an idiot but he still had to try. Because sometimes maybe is enough to give it your best efforts. And he always felt like an idiot for ebing jealous to a game. And he felt a lump in his throat when Tala got angry about not doing well in the game and still not stopping. It was not his fault that Tala couldn't let go of it. That he took it too seriously. And it was really unfair that he had to receive snappings because of a game.

He stared at the game that was just about to start. He gritted his teeth.

Because what wouldn't you do for the chance to spend time with your loved one when they were happy and pleased with you.

* * *

I'm also not pleased with this keyboard I have in this new laptop. it's hard. *sigh* maybe I get my Tala to see if he can fix this spellcheck thing for me...

comments? anyone?


End file.
